British Carrots
by VocaloidMaster13
Summary: Gumi, one of the most shy students in her High School, accidentally agrees to help out the new kid coming in from Britain. With the help of her friends, Mayu, Lily, and Miki, Gumi overcomes her shyness to help out the girl. But what would happen when Gumi starts to develop feelings for her? Sonika x Gumi, Mayu x Galaco, Lily x IA. I like to call IA "Lia" (after her voice provider).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Okay class. Take your seats!" Kiyoteru-sensei called, and everyone filed away and to the respective areas. I, who was already in my seat, stretched and watched as sensei wrote a name on the chalkboard. I struggled to understand what it read, as the name was unfamiliar to me (as if from another country), but settled on "Sonika". "What a weird name," I said, slouching in my seat. I must have said it aloud because some classmates began to giggle. It was a habit, okay? But I didn't stop. "Who would name their son that?" Kiyoteru-sensei looked irritated as some goofballs began to laugh at my comment, but he gave the quiet signal, so everyone settled down (except for me, really. I thought this was pretty funny actually.) He took a deep breath, then turned for everyone to see.

"We will have a new student come in tomorrow. Her name is Sonika." Shoot. That's a _girl's_ name. Oops. "She is coming from Great Britain, in the UK region. She is struggling with Japanese, so I need someone to assist her. I absent-mindedly rose my hand, and he smiled. "Gumi," he called, then it just hit me what I had volunteered for. "Great. Thank you."

Every drop of color fled my face.

I had a hard time around new people. Did I seriously ask to help the _**new**_ girl who knew little to no Japanese? I groaned, then slid back in my seat.

As the lesson began, I was already starting to worry. "What if she doesn't like me? Or what if I get sick, and come? What if _she_ …" The list continued. All day. I didn't pay attention to anything that sensei had said.

I grumbled to myself as I went to get everything together for the day. "Megpoid-chan!" a familiar voice cried, and I turned to the source: Miki Furukawa. My best friend in the whole universe. "Hey, what page did our History homework start on?" I shrugged. "I dunno, I wasn't listening. Gomen." She giggled. "That's okay, I guess. Hey, are you excited for the new kid tomorrow?" I faked a smile and nodded. "Yeah. Just a little nervous." She laughed, then pulled me along. "Come on, then! Come to my house, Li-chan and Mai are, too." I smiled. "Okay, Miki, Mayu, and Lily can make this better, right?" I thought, then nodded as Miki dragged me over.

"Gah!" Mayu groaned, flipping on her back. She fiddled with this toy rabbit that she loved dearly for some unknown reason, then gave up and threw it in a random direction, which just happened to be where Lily sat cross-legged. She yelped and ducked just as the toy soared over her head. "What's wrong now?" Lily growled, and Mayu sat up with a sigh. "Long story," she muttered, then put her hands in her lap. I sat on the floor, trying (and failing) to braid Miki's cherry-red hair. "What, does Mai-chan have a _crush_?" I said, intending it to be a joke, but Mayu glared at me, her golden eyes flaring slightly. I felt myself turn pale, then looked away.

See, there's something different about Mai, but nobody knows what. She was orphaned about a year and half or so, when Lily's parents took her in. She never seemed the same since. I've known these three girls since 1st Grade, and it wasn't hard to notice that a sweet, silly little girl turned into something darker, especially if she is one of your best friends. Lily says she sometimes cries a little in her sleep, which is _really_ new, but nobody's thought much of it. I mean, the poor girl lost two of the most important things to her, and not long ago at all. She also said she's "obsessive", but I still have yet to see where that comes into play. With her doll (which she had since a baby, named "Usano Mimi"; no one is allowed to touch it), I would understand. But Li-chan says she mutters to herself about people. People she hates, people she cares about, people she likes; the list goes on, but I'm having trouble believing her. Some kids at our school call her "psychopath" or "witch", but she just laughs and continues onto her day.

"Chill, Mai, just playing, jeez," I said as I began to tie the first braid up. Her glance on me lingered, then she lied flat on her stomach. "Hey, Mayu," Miki called, and the blonde girl looked at her. " _Do_ you like anyone?" Mayu froze, then shook her head. "Nope. Why?" Miki smiled. "I think you do." She blushed, then looked away. "No I don't." Lily laughed. "You're such a terrible liar, Mai. Who is it?" The girl sighed, then pouted. "You guys can't laugh at me," she mumbled, and I nodded, but Lily smirked. Miki refused to move since I was playing with her hair. "I'm mentally nodding," she laughed, "Who is it?" Mayu took a deep breath. "I like Galaco." Lily tried her hardest to keep her laughter together. "Galaco? The nerdy kid?" Mayu nodded, her face beginning to turn red. "Don't you _dare_ tell her!" Lily finally laughed a little. "I won't, I won't. Calm down." Mayu's blush began to settle down and she smirked. "Who do _you_ like, Lily-sama?" Lily smiled in satisfaction. "I like Aria. Ha. That was easy." Miki snickered. "Lia?" The blonde nodded, and Miki rolled her eyes. "What do you see in her?" Lily snorted. "Uh, everything. Duh." We all laughed as Lily started naming a few things off (she was laughing a little, too), and Miki smiled. "Well _I_ like Piko-kun," she stated simply. Mayu giggled. "Oo. Yeah, he's hot." Miki laughed at her sudden remark, and I giggled along as well. "What about you, Gumi?" Mayu called, a look of pure satisfaction playing on her features. "Actually, I don't really have a crush. I don't wanna date yet." Mayu's jaw dropped. "What?! Why not? We are in _High School_! How do you 'not like anyone'?" I shrugged. "Just don't think it's a good idea."

See, unlike my friends, I was straight. But who cares. I know they don't.

Mayu and Lily kept pestering me with questions and such until Miki's mom said it was time for her to eat, and asked if we wanted to stay for dinner. I politely declined because I hadn't been home all day, and began to make my way back.

The next day, I nervously peered into the classroom. I heard Miki laugh behind me and rested her head on my shoulder. "Looking for Sonika? She's not here yet." I nodded in relief and went inside to sit down. I pulled my sketch book out of my bag and began to draw an animated carrot with goggles on its "head". "That looks good," a new voice said and I looked up in surprise.

I mentally screamed once it registered who it was in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Hi," I said nervously. I gazed up at the tall figure standing before me. She had beautiful, green hair and her eyes shone with a similar shade. She was wearing a plain, yellow T-Shirt and some denim shorts to go along. Her skin was pale, but wasn't exactly "ghostly". She smiled and held out her hand.

"You must be Gumi. The teacher was talking about you. He said you're a little shy, but I can help with that. I'm Sonika." I nodded, unable to speak, and shook her hand. She looked back down at the picture.

"That's really good," she repeated and I forced out a "thanks", causing her to giggle. "You're pretty cute," she then teased, and heat rushed to my face, but I forced it down, hoping she didn't notice. She giggled again and left to find her seat.

Class dragged on, and Mayu ended up going home early because of some tantrum she threw because someone doesn't know how to keep their mouth shut, and I was looking for Lily to ask if she was going to be okay, when a British accent came to my ears.

"Shoot, I can't read any of this…" Sonika groaned, frantically looking around. I made my way over, and she smiled once she realized I was heading her way.

"Oh, haha, hey there, Gumi," she said, then began to look around. "May I ask how to get out of here?" I nodded, and pointed down the hall. "It's down there, but if you wait here with me for a moment, I need to talk to my friend, and then you can leave with me."

She nodded acceptingly and we waited. It wasn't long until I spotted my blonde and redheaded friends, chatting about something. "Over here," I called to the Brit, and she followed me as I made my way through the crowded hallway. Lily and Miki turned when they sensed someone approaching them, but both of them had a serious look painted on their faces.

"Everything okay?" I asked, and Lily gave me a slow nod. "Sorta. It's Mayu," she answered, and Miki suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I'm gonna head home. Can I come by later?" she asked and Lily nodded, and Miki began to leave, dodging as many other students she could.

"What happened anyway?" I asked, and Lily sighed. "Some kid found out about Mayu liking Galaco and they went to Gala. Mayu panicked and got into it with this person. No one got hurt, thankfully, but words were spat. She just had a meltdown." I nodded, then glanced at Sonika.

"Who's this?" Lily questioned, stepping towards her, "The new girl?" I nodded. "Yeah, this is Sonika." She reached her hand out and Lily gladly shook it, then sighed. "I'm gonna get home. I'll see you later," she called over her shoulder as she began to walk away. "Alright, Soni-chan, if I may call you that," I said, and she nodded. "Let's go."

That evening, I rode my bike over to Lily and Mayu's house. As I parked it in their backyard (which I always did), I noticed Mayu swinging on a homemade swing, and she was just muttering to herself. I took a deep breath and made my way over. The chatter stopped and she glanced up at me quietly, hoping that I hadn't heard her.

"Hey, Mai," I said, and she flashed a fake smile.

"Hi."

I continued walking until I was by her side. "Are you okay?" I asked, and she shrugged. "I guess," she mumbled, then began to kick her feet back in forth, "I'm just scared." I suddenly got a little worried. "Galaco?" She nodded, then hopped off of the swing.

"Gumi, has Gala said anything to you about me? Like, does she hate me? Lily told me that you might come by because she told you what happened." I shook my head. "Gala hasn't said anything to me about you. Honestly, I think she likes you too." Mayu gave a small smile. "I wish."

She leaned up against the trunk of the tree and sighed. "I can't face her tomorrow. What will she think of me, Gumi?"

"I really think she likes you too, Mai," I repeated, and she looked at me. Her expression showed that she didn't believe me until I repeated it, then she blushed and looked away.

"I just don't want to hurt her." I walked over to hug her, and she awkwardly embraced me back.

"So, tell me, how's the new kid?" She said, desperately trying to change the subject. "She's hot," I said, not fully realizing what I said until it came out of my mouth.

Mayu laughed and poked my shoulder. "Do you finally have a crush?" I blushed and shook my head furiously. "O-Of course not! I'm straight, I've never liked a girl." Mayu laughed again.

"I'm sure that's true, but everything starts with one little thing, right?" I couldn't come up with a reply. She giggled at my silence, then stood up straight.

"Watch. I wanna bet here in a few weeks, you're gonna fall helplessly in love." She giggled at her statement and formed a heart with her hands. I rolled my eyes. "You're being dramatic," I retorted, and giggles turned to laughs. "Nu-uh!" She said, sticking out her tongue, then began to walk inside. "I'll tell Lily you're here, hold on."

My exploratory classes, gym and music, change every other day. Like, one day, I had would have music for two hours, then gym for two hours the next day. Well, today I had gym. And today, we play everyone's favorite game (except mine):

Dodgeball.

I walked out onto the court in my tank top and gym shorts. I don't have very many friends in this class, but Miki, Mayu, Galaco, Aria, and Sonika were here. I was chatting with Mai and Miki when Mayu nudged my shoulder. "There's your crush," she said, gesturing at Sonika. Miki began to laugh uncontrollably. "Crush? Since when?" I suddenly began to block them out as I (unintentionally) stared at Sonika.

Her gym clothes were tight, and I could clearly see every edge and curve her body had to offer, especially in her back. She was looking around silently and I began to blush, but then Miki shoved me, resulting in me falling off of the bleacher and onto the floor.

"Quit being a creep," Mayu yelled, and I hoped the Brit didn't hear her, but she turned and looked at me. "Screw you and your English," I thought to myself as Sonika began to head over.

"Hey guys! I didn't think you'd be here," she said. Is it weird that my kokoro skipped when she spoke with that (rather cute) accent of hers? Gosh, I hope not.

Mayu smiled widely and patted my head. Then it hit me that she didn't know Mai. "Hey, Soni-chan," I said, and she looked at me in acknowledgment. I pointed at Mayu. "This is Mayu. She is Lily's…" I suddenly couldn't figure out what to refer to, but thankfully, she spoke up. "I'm Lily's…sister…sorta. It's a long story." Sonika giggled, but jumped when the coach blew the whistle.

"Everyone, get in your spots. We warm up, then we play dodgeball."

Sonika glanced at me for a translation, and I sighed.

"Come over with me, it'll be your warm-up spot, then we're playing a game of dodgeball." She nodded then walked alongside me.

"I think Gumi actually does like Sonika," I heard Miki say, in Japanese though, and I imagined Mayu nodding. "You should've been there when she came by my house."

A ball flew my way and I ducked, screaming as I did so. Sonika laughed as she caught one, then handed it to me. We had a plan: she catches, I throw, simply because we're not good at anything else. We have managed to keep this up most of the way up to now without getting out, except for one time when she missed and she got out (because it grazed her hand) and I got out not much longer.

"Haha, bulls-eye!" Galaco screamed, and I heard Mayu laugh. I glanced over and realized both of them were on our team, too. Galaco just made some epic shot or whatever, and Mayu finds it funny whenever anyone gets hit, even if it's her. Because I looked over, however, someone pounded me, and Sonika was behind me and unable to catch the ball. I fell on top of her, and my face went into her bust.

"Ow," I whined, then opened my eyes and realized how we were positioned. I quickly pushed myself up, and helped Sonika up too, but then rushed over to the bleachers and sat alone. My face was flushed so much from blush, I thought it was going to explode off of my face for a second.

Miki was laughing uncontrollably from the other side of the gym, possibly at me.

She laughs at everything.

Thankfully, that was the last game of the day. I had never been so excited to go to Math class in my whole life, and I stormed out of the gym.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

That night, someone knocked on my window. I looked over and saw Miki peering at me. I looked at the clock tiredly, which read 10:30 pm. I sighed and opened the window.

"Hey, quiet," I said, helping her inside. She sat on my bed and observed me carefully.

"You okay?" she asked, her voice clear with concern, "you got really quiet after gym class." I nodded and sighed. "I just always flunk up around her," I said, tears biting at my eyes, "I want her to like me, I want her to know that I'm trying." Miki's gaze suddenly changed.

"You want her to like you? What do you mean…?" She said, and I froze.

"Did I just say that?" I asked and she nodded. My face was consumed in blush and I opened my mouth to say something, but I just couldn't say it.

"Gumi, answer this honestly, do you _really_ just want to stay friends with Sonika, or is there more that you want…?"

Oh my God.

That's what I was going to tell her.

My voice came out as a little squeak as I said, "I'm…I'm not really sure, but…but I think I like her…just a little more than that."

That next morning, I walked into class. Sonika came up to greet me with her usual smile and "good morning". I smiled back like I always do and tell her "good morning" as well, and then she'll smile.

But this time was different.

This time, she stayed at my desk rather than leaving to find her own.

"Will you draw me something?" she asked finally, and I looked at her. "Yeah. What do you want?" She shrugged. "I dunno, I'll take anything." I looked back down at my paper, and she asked me a random question.

"Hey, Gumi? By chance, do you like girls? I've noticed your friends do, and I was just wondering."

I choked on my words.

"Uh, I actually, am not sure yet. I have a small crush, and it's a girl, but I'm straight, and I'm having trouble deciding if I do or don't," I finally answered, and she looked a little disappointed.

"Oh, okay. But I'll take any drawing, okay? I just really want one, you're a great artist." She smiled and I forced one too. Her accent made those stupid butterflies flutter in my chest.

"I can tell her some day. Not today, but someday," I thought, just as sensei was walking into the room.

"Oh. My. God. Gumi!" Mayu said, running over to me. She had a smile wider than a river and her eyes lit up. "You'll never believe what happened."

We were in music class, and this child has been going crazy since gym yesterday because of Galaco. I glanced up at her with a smile, somewhat afraid of what would come out of her mouth.

"Galaco, you ready?" she started, her smile getting wider, and I pulled on an amused expression. "Galaco what?" She did a little "dance" of some sort in front of me, and she said, "Galaco just asked me out!" I laughed and she giggled happily with me.

"That's great. What did you say?" She giggled. "I accepted, duh." I laughed at her stupid answer, and she laughed along.

"Have you asked out your crush yet?" she asked, and I shook my head.

"No…I'm scared to even tell her-"

"You have a crush? Oh, I was joking!" She said, recoiling in surprise. I forgot that Mayu didn't know about Sonika.

"Yeah…I was talking to Miki last night and she was checking up on me. She made me realize that I like Sonika."

She froze, then smiled. "Aha! I knew it! You like her!" "Shhh!" I screamed and she giggled. "Don't tell her please…" I said, and she smiled.

"I promise."

Sonika approached me during biology class and tapped on my shoulder. "Gumi, do you have a phone?" she asked, and I nodded. "Can - Can I have your number? Please?" I nodded and jotted it down, and she folded it and slipped it into her pocket.

"Why? Something wrong?" She shook her head, then froze, but just turned away. "I'll explain tonight. I'll text you."

At 11:30, she texted me.

"Hey. This is Sonika. Is this Gumi?"

"Yes. What is it? Is there something wrong?"

She didn't answer, and it made me really nervous. About 15 minutes later, she responded.

"I need your help. I have a crush."

My heart shattered. I finally decide that I like her, and she fell for someone else.

"Okay. What can I do? Need help translating?"

"No. But I want to know what I can do to make her like me."

Her. That word struck my body like lightning. I refused to let it show through my messages, so I forced myself to calm down.

"Ask her out."

She went quiet again, then answered back with, "Can't. I want to do something that I can leave right after. Help! DX"

"Maybe kiss her. Want me to go with you tomorrow? I can help if you wish."

She responded 20 minutes later.

"That'd be great. Thanks. After school right outside of the building. I'll meet you there. "

I couldn't let her know that I was actually falling apart on the inside.

"I need to tell her. I will tomorrow," I said to myself as I rolled over and forced myself to sleep.

The next day, I met Sonika outside. She greeted me with a smile.

But she was alone.

"Did I miss her? Or has she not shown up yet?"

She shook her head.

"Before that, I want to ask something first."

"Okay," I said, and she took a deep breath.

"Last night, how come you never asked who it was that I wanted to meet out here?" She asked, and I froze up.

"B-Because…" I started, blush taking over my face. "Because I…I like you, Sonika," I forced, and I could tell she was taken by surprise, so I continued to explain myself.

"I didn't want to tell you, because I thought it would be more awkward than it already is between us. You mean a lot to me, Soni-chan, and I didn't want to hurt you. So I didn't say anything last night. I was too afraid to ask."

She looked at me with her large irises, and nodded.

"Okay. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Gumi," she said, and turned away from me, then turned back. "Oh yeah, there's one more thing."

And I froze up as she pressed her lips to mine.

"Thanks for the advice. I hope it worked," she whispered, then turned and hurried off.

While I, you guessed it, stood in pure shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yukari: Misaki! I demand you get back here this instant! MISAKI!  
**

 **Misaki: *Running around with Yukari's eyepatch* Catch me first!**

 **Me: *Listening to Fox's Wedding and singing along (terribly) so I don't notice what's happening***

 **Yukari: Mi-chan!**

 **Misaki: *Laughs* Fine. Since Voca isn't paying any attention, it wasn't as fun. *Hands back eyepatch***

 **Yukari: *Slips it on and sighs* Whatever. Hey guys. Voca-chan is listening to her music, so she can't introduct (Is that a word? Spell check says it's not. XD) You. So I guess I will.**

 **Misaki: Me too!**

 **Yukari: Sorry we weren't here last chapter. Ran out of time. But hopefully this makes up for it.**

 **Misaki: This chapter has loads of fluff, so be ready. :D**

 **Yukari: Also, check Voca out on Wattpad. I believe she said her username was...**

 **Misaki: Same as here. VocaloidMaster13.**

 **Yukari: Yeah. That. ~_~**

 **Misaki: We want to hear your suggestions/comments, so don't be shy and leave a review!**

 **Me: Hey guys. *Takes headphone out* Watcha doin'?**

 **Yukari: Intro because you don't pay attention. -_-**

 **Me: Oh haha. Okay. Well, we gotta go!**

 **Misaki: Leave a review! We'll see ya next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

The next day was Friday, and we had a substitute teacher. I barely remember this guy's name. My mind was still blurred because of yesterday's encounter with Sonika. My chest hurt every time I thought of her, and my stomach twisted with desire every time she looked at me, or spoke to me for that matter.

It seemed to happen a lot lately.

Mayu often came up to me for advice for her new relationship (she's never dated anyone before because they still think she is a "psychopath"), and I would help her as much as I could, but I began to become more and more quiet.

All I could think about was Sonika, anyway.

Today, we had gym again. Thankfully, we weren't playing dodgeball again. Instead, we had the freedom of doing whatever. I usually spent this time walking around the track with my friends, and that's I planned on doing today.

But first, I had to talk to Miki.

"Mi-chan, come here," I said, and she walked towards me. Mayu was with Galaco talking to someone else (one of Gala's friends, I supposed), so it was just us while we waited for Sonika.

"Miki, I have to something to tell you, then I need advice." She nodded and I took in a deep breath. "Sonika kissed me."

Her jaw hit the ground. "Oh my gosh. When?" She asked, her eyes lighting up ever so brightly. "Yesterday. She likes me, too. I haven't gotten it off of my mind." Her smile recovered some of my hope.

"Ask her to be your girlfriend, then. Unless you're already dating," she responded, and I shook my head. "Not officially. Yet. But I don't have any courage." She nodded, and Sonika made her way over to us.

"Hey guys. Where's Mayu?" She asked, and I pointed to where she and Galaco were standing. She smiled cutely and turned back to us. "Oh. Okay then."

We chatted until Mayu began to make her way over, her new girlfriend not far behind. She snuck up behind Miki, then rose a finger to her lips for me to be quiet. I smiled at her, and she leapt onto her back, causing her to scream. "Mayu!" She said, leaning and falling onto her back. The blonde was laughing way too hard to get up, but nonetheless, Galaco went up behind them and helped them up.

Mayu went to sit on the bench, and I ended up following her. Sonika came over and sat next to me, resting her head on my shoulder. Blush shot up to my face and she glanced over just in time to notice. Her face was a little pink too, and she sat up straight. Miki, Mai, and Gala paid no attention to us, and Sonika pecked my cheek, which made my whole body scream. She smiled, then grabbed my hand.

"You free tonight?" she whispered, and I nodded.

"Why?"

"I told my mom about you, and we're going to go see some movie tomorrow, and she said you can come and maybe…"

Her voice trailed off and I blushed. "Maybe what?"

Her face looked as if somebody poured red paint on it, and she looked down.

"Maybe you could stay the night at my place."

Heat rose to my face, and she quickly looked back at me. "Of course, we should see if the others want to go, but I just thought it was a good idea. You know, as long as nothing 'crazy' happens, right?"

More blush made its way.

"Yeah. I guess."

She smiled and I smiled back.

"It's a deal."

"Hey, have you too kissed?" Mayu said randomly, pointing at me and Sonika.

We were at a sleepover at Sonika's, and by "we", I mean Sonika, Mayu, Galaco, Miki, Lia, Lily, and me. Miki went with Lia and Lily to the kitchen to help Sonika's mum bake cookies (none of us left were good at it), so Mayu, Sonika and I were in my crush's room. Lily was intending on asking Lia to be her girlfriend later tonight, and I planned to do the same with Sonika.

Sonika blushed at Mai's comment, but nodded minutely. I don't think I've ever seen the child crack such a big smile.

"Would you do it again?" she asked, but Sonika looked too nervous to answer, and she glanced at me. I smiled and crawled over to her. Her face turned red as I brought my face to hers, but she quickly grabbed my hips and flipped me over (we were on her bed). I laughed as she reached out and began to tickle my sides. She smiled to herself, and Mayu had gone over and joined her in this "war", I guess. It was no surprise that Galaco laughed at my suffering. Mayu grazed my stomach and I squealed with laughter. This noise attracted Lily to the bedroom to check things out. She giggled at our positions.

"What's going on in here?" Lily said, and Mayu whipped around, resulting in her losing her balance and falling off of the bed with a yelp. Galaco laughed harder, and crawled over to check on her once she calmed down a bit.

"Tickles," was Galaco's response, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"You girls do the weirdest stuff…" she muttered, then began to walk away. She looked over her shoulder at us, then called, "Cookies will be done in 5."

Sonika had straddled me, but was standing on her knees as she watched Lily disappear behind the corner. I smiled, and Sonika turned around and looked at me, then smiled back. She let herself fall and put her weight into her hands, then glanced into my eyes, as if asking for permission to kiss me. I ignored the heat rising to my face and I wrapped my arms around her neck. Ever so slowly, she began to bend down. It was only a matter of time until her lips touched mine, and I felt her smile.

Once the kiss broke, she stared down at me with a small smile, and I tried my best to smile back at her, but my mind was racing. Mayu, for some odd reason, began to applaud. Galaco giggled and the blonde flashed me a smile of satisfaction. Sonika sat up and looked at them, trying hard not to laugh, but a few giggles escaped her lips.

"What are you clapping for?" she asked, her accent was tinted with giggles. Mayu began to wave a hand at us.

"That."

I rolled my eyes and sat up as well, and Sonika turned to me. I opened my mouth to say something, to ask her what I've wanted to for the past day or so, but Miki screamed from the kitchen.

"You guys are gonna set the house on fire! Oh my God just stop!" She cried, and it was followed by a scream from Lia. Mayu had gotten up to figure out what's going on, and Sonika and I ended up following her.

Miki was running around, fanning the smoke that was rising from the stove, and Lia was frozen in fear. The smoke alarm went off, and Lily yelped, covering her head with her arms. Sonika's mum came rushing in, cut out the smoke, and turned off the alarm. Everyone froze and stared at her, then sighed (plus a few giggles here and there). I made my way back, and Sonika followed me into her room. She sat on her bed, and I sat next her. Her hand grazed mine shyly, then she grabbed it carefully.

"Gumi?" She said, and I looked at her.

"Yeah, what is it?"

She sighed and looked down onto her lap.

"Will you…I mean, I want to know if…"

I kissed her delicately, then rested my head on her shoulder.

"No need to finish. I'll be your girlfriend."

She smiled, then kissed the top of my head and rested against me as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next morning, I woke up to the girls laughing. I tried to sit up, but realized the Sonika had wrapped her arm around me. I sighed, hoping not to wake her, and mumbled, "What are guys doing?" Mayu sat up and looked me, then smiled.

"Gala's being a weirdo. She's down here making impressions of everyone. Wanna watch?"

I shook my head, and gestured at my girlfriend. "Can't. Not the way she has a hold of me."

Galaco stood up and walked over, then nodded. "Yeah, you're not getting up anytime soon."

Sonika stirred, then opened an eye at me.

"Why is everyone crowded around here?" She asked, and Mai shrugged.

"Maybe 'cause we wanna."

Sonika sat up and looked around the room.

"Want to hear impressions?" Miki asked, and she nodded tiredly, then sat in the floor. I crawled down next to her, and she grabbed my hand.

Galaco coughed, then straightened up.

"Hey guys!" she said, deepening her voice to sound like a teenage guy, "Wanna come hang out? But touch the ice cream, or you all get it. So don't screw up! Let's play video games, and – PHIL I SAID DON'T TOUCH THE ICE CREAM!"

Mayu was laughing so hard that she fell over on her side, trying desperately to refill her lungs with air. I laughed a little, and Lily and Miki, along with Lia, were laughing hysterically.

"I don't get it," Sonika said, then giggled nervously.

"That's fine," I said, finally beginning to calm down, then kissed her lightly.

That next day at school, I was walking with Sonika and we heard some people yelling and screaming at each other. I tried to block it out in the back of my mind as Sonika and I chatted about History class, but one cry snapped at my attention.

And it made my heart freeze with terror.

"Stop! You guys are hurting her!" Mayu cried, and I don't think I've ever run so fast down the hall. Sonika froze in her spot (she heard it too, I guess) as I took a quick turn and slid across the floor, banging my ankle sharply against the corner of the wall. I wailed as feeling begin to flee my limb, and Mayu stood in the middle of the hall, embracing her brunette girlfriend, who looked to be in just as much pain as I was (if not, more).

She had blood on her shirt, a black eye, and her arm bent at an abnormal angle. Mayu's eyes flared angrily (she was ignoring me by the way), and she growled at the three other kids there with us. A girl came over to Mayu and smirked.

"What you gonna do, psycho?" She snorted, and Mayu calmly put Galaco on the ground and took a deep breath. She then glared at the girl and hit her hard in the head, and she passed out on the ground.

The other two kids screamed in terror and began to flee, but Mayu took off after them. There was a scream and a wail, then silence. Not long later, the blonde returned to retrieve her girlfriend.

"I'll get the others to come get you, but I have to go."

Then she walked down in the opposite direction that she just came from.

A call came in from Soni-chan today. But when I picked up, she was in tears.

"Hello?" I had said once I answered, realizing it was her Caller ID.

"Gumi, there's something I have to tell you," she said, but I could barely understand her through the tears.

"What's going on?" I asked. Anxiety was beginning to build in my chest as she got silent.

"Can we meet somewhere?" she asked finally.

"Yeah. I might be a while though. My ankle's broken," I responded. Sonika got quiet again, then finally answered with, "Meet me at the park in 30."

I got there in 45. She seemed to understand though, for she said nothing about it. Instead, she greeted me with a hug and kissed the base of my neck.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked almost immediately. She took a deep breath.

"Gumi, I'm moving," she said, then froze to keep the tears from appearing again, "but I'm going back to Britain."


	6. Chapter 6

My whole chest shattered. I felt as if I was going to cry myself.

"W-Why?" I choked out, and tears finally began to stream down her face.

"Parents are getting a divorce and my dad won't let me stay," she said, looking down at her feet. I couldn't say anything that would help this situation (or really, anything at all), so I just walked up to her and hugged her while she finally let herself cry.

"I don't want to go, Gumi, but...but I don't have a choice..." she whimpered, and I kissed her shoulder.  
Her sobs got stronger so I began to let my fingers tangle in her bright green hair. It took a while, but she finally began to calm down, and when she did, she pulled away.

"When do you leave?" I asked, almost afraid to hear her answer.

"They're filing it tomorrow, but I think here in about a week."

That stung.

I nodded, and she faked me a smile.

"I promised Mum I would be home soon. Need a ride?" she asked, but I shook my head.

"I'll be fine. The doctors said I need to get used to my crutches anyway."

She nodded then headed towards her car.

"See you at school then, I guess," she called, and I nodded.

"Mhm. See ya."

Guess what I did when I got home? I cried. I cried like the little girl I am. I cried and screamed at my pillow until Miki pounded on my window. It seriously scared the crap out of me. She had a wild expression painted on her face; it was a mix of fear, concern, and confusion. I drew my sleeve over my face and opened the window, allowing her to crawl through.

"What the heck is going on?" she half-screamed, making me recoil a little. I sat there stung and numb for a while, then Miki's expression softened and she reached out to hug me awkwardly. This is how she's always been; she could be screaming angrily at you, then squeeze you with love until your brains explode. Or sometimes it's both. To be honest right now though, either would be great.

I hugged her back tightly and let my tears roll to the ground. I could feel her concern, and she pulled away and stared into my eyes.

"Gumi, tell me what's going on, or I'll call the police."

I sighed.

"That's not necessary."

"It is at the moment."

I couldn't come up with a retort, so I sighed again.

"Sonika's leaving..."

Miki's jaw dropped.

"What? Why?" she asked, and I shook my head.

"Her parents are getting a divorce and her father is making her go back to Britain."

Miki hugged me again, but this time, I was too hurt to hug her back, so I let her just embrace me.

"I would tell you to talk to Lily...but Mai and Gala broke up...so-"

" _What_ ?"

Miki sighed and looked as if she has explained this 100 times already.

"Mayu sent some girl to the E.R. because she put her hands on Galaco and broke her arm. The girl is in a coma, and Mayu might be sent somewhere, but they decided it would be safer if they broke up, that way, Mayu wouldn't be as upset when Galaco got hurt."

Ouch.

Okay, so it's not a good idea to go to Lily's...

I sighed a fell back-first onto my bed.

"I'm exhausted," I muttered, and Miki climbed on next to me, embracing me as if we were some married couple or whatever.

"Fine, then I'm staying the night. Get comfy."

The week flew by and I really, for the first time in my life, wished that Monday went by faster. Tuesday...Wednesday...

Thursday...the day Sonika was boarding her plane.

I waited with her impatiently at the airport. She kept looking around, trying to keep herself from crying in front of her father. He was on the phone with somebody, and as soon as he walked away, they called the number I didn't want to hear.

Her plane number.

She looked at me sadly and rose to her feet. I followed her up and hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you," I said, beginning to cry (again). Her shoulders began to shake and she kissed my shoulder gently.

"I love you, Gumi...don't forget about me..."

My whole mind clouded up and I kissed her gently on the lips one last time, and she took a step back, then as she looked in my eyes, tears rolling out of her own, she let her hand release mine and she walked away slowly for the exit.


	7. Epilogue

It's been two years since Sonika left. It hurts so much with her gone.

I graduate in a few days, so I guess that's a plus. I've lost contact with her, so there aren't really any plans for us to meet up after school.

I lied on my bed silently, staring at the ceiling. I don't know what to think...Mayu's been sent to juvy and just came back a few weeks ago. It was really hard telling her that Sonika was gone.

Before I knew it, I was sitting impatiently next to Miki and Lily, waiting for my name to be called. It was alphabetical order in their family names...so Mayu, Lily, and I would go around the same time, and Miki's already gone ahead.

"Lily Masuda."

One more...

But just before Mayu's name was called, I saw a car pull up in the parking lot out of the corner of my eye. A girl climbed out of the seat, purse in the crease of her arm, and she began to make her way over.

Who is that? Wait...no...it can't be...

"Mayu Masuda."

The girl approached the stands and waited, but then she glanced at me and smiled. It hit me who it was, and I couldn't help but smile back as I fought the tears.

"Gumi Megpoid."

I walked across the stage and grabbed my diploma, and as soon as my feet hit the grass, I took off running and hugged the girl waiting for me.

The girl was Sonika.

I cried happily in her arms and she laughed. She glanced up at the principal, who nodded. It was as if they planned this all along.

"Gumi, there's something I need to ask you. And it is _so_ important."

I gulped and nodded nervously. She smiled at me one more time took in a deep breath, and got on one knee. My world stopped for a moment as it seeped into my mind as to what was going on. She pulled a box out of her purse and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring.

"Gumi Megpoid, will you marry me?"

I was speechless. Even my breath choked on what I wanted to say. Tears built in my eyes as I let all of this sink in.

"I would in a heartbeat."

Sonika stood and smiled then hugged me around the waist and kissed me lightly. The crowd began to cheer and applaud as she slid the ring on my finger, then released me to return to my spot. I kept looking back at her and smiled.

And she smiled too. Every time.

And it was the best feeling in the world.

 **THE END**


End file.
